If We Hold On Together
by munngojerrie
Summary: A strange gem has teleported Twilight and Pinkie into an mysterious regions of Equestria, among other things. Now, alone in a land full of dangers and with only each other, the two must put aside their piety differences and work together to figure out the mystery behind the cursed gem, and their own genuine friendship.
1. Bungled Again

"Where is she?"

Twilight searched the library anxiously but spotted neither mane nor tail of the party pony.

This was just great. Today was Spike's tenth birthday! He was currently at the schoolhouse, helping Ms. Cheerilee with her class. In truth, it was just a ploy to get the baby dragon out of the house for the morning while they prepared the party.

Everything else was already in place. Rainbow Dash had just finished setting up the games and was now snoozing on the couch, a quick pre-party nap as she had called it. Rarity was putting the finishing touches on the party decorations. Applejack had just finished preparing the food for the snack table and Fluttershy was now sweeping the remaining dust bunnies out of the room.

Everything was perfect! All they needed now was a cake.

"Girls, do you know where Pinkie Pie is at? She's the one in charge of the cake!"

Applejack shook her head. "Sorry Twilight. I'm afraid I haven't seen her all day. I'm sure she's coming. The day she misses a party will be the day I miss a harvest!" she chuckled.

Twilight felt her world crumbling around her. She had been preparing for this occasion for two weeks and everything had been going according to plan! But now her schedule had been obliterated by one tardy pink pony!

"Oh, I can't believe this is happening!" Twilight yelled as she fidgeted, stomping her hooves on the hard wood floor of the library. The others looked at her with concern. Rarity cleared her throat and spoke.

"Now darling, I'm sure Pinkie Pie has a good reason for her delay. I've known her for several years now. She's not the type to disappoint her friends." she spoke reassuringly.

Twilight didn't hear her. Her mind was racing. Trickles of sweat started to drop from her forehead as her body began to heat up and her friends stepped back when they noticed a couple strands of hair pop up in her mane.

"Erh, Twi?" Applejack asked, her voice shaking nervously.

A piercing whistle wailed through the room as steam erupted from Twilight's ears.

"Twilight!" her friends screamed in unison, waking Rainbow Dash up from her nap. The cyan pegasus shot up into the air.

"Huh! Wha? What the hay?" Rainbow panicked as she tried to get her bearings.

Sploosh! Twilight gasped as she was engulfed in a torrent of water from above her, snapping her out of her hysteria.

Everypony looked up to see Fluttershy hovering above Twilight, holding a now empty pail.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Twilight, But I couldn't let you set the library on fire. You might have burnt the tree down, and that would have been terrible!"

Twilight sighed and stared at the ground, her breathing now relaxing. Ice cold water dripped from her mane and fell into a puddle around her. Rarity shook her head and walked into the kitchen. When she came back, she was levitating a blue towel with her magic which she brought over to Twilight. As she dried off the purple unicorn, she began to speak.

"Now Twilight, listen to me. I am well aware that Pinkie Pie can act a bit uncouth at times with her actions. But her devotion to her friends is paramount. I'm sure that if she is late, something must have come up that she could not avoid. Otherwise she would have been over here before we started preparations."

Applejack nodded in agreement. "I reckon I couldn't have said it better myself, Rarity. Twilight, trust me. Any moment now Pinkie is going to knock down that door in a storm of confetti and streamers."

Twilight shook her head. "I appreciate your support, girls. It's just…this isn't the only time she's been late for something important like this. She's been acting weird these last few weeks and honestly, it's really inconsiderate of her." Rarity stepped back as she finished drying her off.

Twilight shook herself, flinging water droplets everywhere. She looked at the others and noticed that she had covered Rarity in water. The alabaster mare did not look amused. Twilight chuckled hesitantly. "Oops. Sorry."

"Oh, its quite alright dear. I can take care of it." Rarity said as she walked back into the kitchen. Twilight looked back at the others before continuing. "I just don't understand her at times, girls. I know everypony in Ponyville likes her, and I do too. I just wish she could be more respectful and organized when it comes to keep promises.."

Applejack's ears perked up. "Twilight, Pinkie Pie is probably one of the most considerate ponies in town. She always works hard to make sure everypony is having a good day, no matter how under the weather they may be."

Fluttershy landed next to Applejack and nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, and she is so kind and charitable. Last week, she helped me take care of the animals at my cottage. She took time off from her break just to lend me an extra hoof."

Twilight sighed. "I know she means well girls, believe me I know. But the way she's been treating me these days is really peculiar. For the last two weeks she's been late for events that she's promised to help me with! Also sometimes I would bump into her in town and try to strike up a conversation with her, but she would just try to get away from me as quickly as possible. Its just so hard for me to talk to her these days. Well, harder than usual, that is."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure sugarcube? I haven't noticed anything strange about her lately. Too me she's just the same ol Pinkie that I knew when she first moved to Ponyville."

Rainbow chucked. "I haven't noticed anything wrong with her, unless you count her being Pinkie Pie as something wro...OW!"

She yelped as Applejack playfully jabbed her in the side. "Careful there Rainbow."

Rarity walked out of the kitchen, her mane and coat dried off. She looked at Twilight. "Twilight dear, Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie and she will always be. There is nothing you can do about that. Perhaps it is you who is seeing Pinkie acting differently simply because you want her to act differently. But the truth is you can not change the way somepony behaves, no matter how much you may disagree with their ways. You'll just have to learn to accept her for who she is."

Twilight sighed. As much as the pink pony's antics frustrated her at times, she knew that Rarity was right. She couldn't just hold a grudge against her because her actions were unorthodox. She may not always understand what went through her mind, but her spirit was the life of the town. "I'm sorry girls. I guess I'm just stressed right now. I just want this to be the best day for Spike. He's like a brother for me and he looks up to me all the time. He deserves a party like this."

Twilight grinned. "Plus he's turning ten! The smallest two digit number! The base of the decimal numeral system! Isn't that great?" She said excitedly.

Rarity smiled. "Twilight, Spike is just as much a brother to all of us as he is to you, and I can safely say that you are going to give him a delightful birthday today! And I can assure you that Pinkie Pie will meet her end as well."

Twilight smiled. It was times like this that really made her realise how lucky she was to have such great friends as the ones standing before her.

"She chuckled. "I don't know what I would do without you girls."

Rainbow laughed. "I don't think we want to know OOF!" She yelped as Applejack and punched her in the side. "Oh come on!"

Applejack chuckled. "Personally Rainbow, I don't want to see how you would act without us around."

"Oh yeah? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm guessing that Ponyville will probably be off the map thanks to you."

"Har har, very funny."

"Um, girls."

The mares turned to see Fluttershy looking at the clock.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but it's three o'clock now and I'm sure Cheerilee has let the kids out of school."

Twilight gasped. "We don't have much time, girls! Everypony get ready! Unless Cheerilee needs him to assist her after classes he'll be here any minute!"

Her friends nodded as they rushed around the treehouse, doing final inspections for the party. Twilight felt the cold water around her hooves and looked down at the puddle on the floor.

"Uh girls? How are we going to clean thi-?"

She was cut off when a rainbow streak carrying a towel zipped around her, orbiting her at an incredible velocity before zipping away into the bathroom. When it left, the floor around Twilight was completely moistureless.

"What t- Oh. Thanks, Rainbow."

She looked around the library as her friends made the final inspections of the party décor. Her eyes eventually focused on the snack table which was full of food ranging from cookies and pies to a basket of gems specifically made for the party dragon himself.

All that was missing was the centerpiece.

She turned her head towards the window and looked in the direction of Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie. I hope they're right."

-At Sugarcube Corner-

The ding of a timer bell went off in the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner, causing Pinkie Pie to squeel in delight.

"Ooooo! It's finally ready!"

Pinkie Pie bounced over to the oven and opened it up, the sweet smell of vanilla wafting out of the oven. Inside the oven was the top portion of a five foot tall cake extravaganza which Pinkie had been preparing since she had woken up that morning. Finally, after a long day's work, it was nearing completion.

The rest of the cake stood on the counter, already decorated and ready to go. It was coated with purple and green icing and showered with sprinkles and succulent gum drops. Each layer was also encrusted with sparkling gems, thanks to the generosity of Rarity.

Pinkie pulled the top layer out of the oven and closed the door behind her, using her tail to wrap around the lever and shut it. As she brought the cake over to the counter, she noticed the time on the kitchen clock. It was 5 till 3. She gasped.

"Oh no! Spike's party is going to be starting soon! I better hurry!"

She quickly began putting the final touches on the top layer, working quickly with precision. She layered the cake with icing and decorated it with the leftover gems and gumdrops. She smiled as she finished her work.

"This took forever to make, but Spike is going to love this!" she squealed in delight as she admired her creation.

She looked at the time again. 1 minute till. She gulped as her face turned glum.

"I hope Twilight isn't upset at me right now." However her doubt was banished as she looked at the cake that she thought for sure could rival the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. "I'm sure she'll forgive me when she sees this humongous mammoth mondo masterpiece! This will make up for everything, I'm sure of it!"

Everything was ready to go. She struck a noble pose.

"Okay! Let's do this!"

Her eyes darted over to the door, then back to the cake. A sudden realization came to her. Her ears drooped and her smile flipped upside down as she noticed a problem she hadn't prepared for.

The cake was taller than the doorway.

"Uh oh."

She felt a wave of dizziness come over her and she collapsed to the floor in defeat. All of her excitement was flushed away as she faced the inevitable.

"Sorry, Twilight. Looks like I'm going to be late again." She sniffed.

"Please forgive me."

-Back at the Library-

"Here he comes!" Rainbow whispered to the girls as she saw Spike appear on the horizon. "Everypony get ready!"

Fluttershy squeaked. "Oh my! He's here earlier than I thought!"

Twilight looked around the room franticly. "Quick! Turn off the lights!"

"On it Sugarcube!"

Twilight quickly got in position, hiding behind the couch in the middle of the room. As she did she took one last glance at the food table, the center still devoid of its centerpiece. She groaned.

"Pinkie Pie, why?" she, huffed as the lights in the treehouse went out.

Twilight could hear Rarity panicking on the other side of the room. "Oh dear, I hope I didn't forget to fix my mane," Rarity gasped. "It must look awful! Applejack darling, could you be so kind as to turn on the lights?"

"Too late for that, Sugarcube! He's almost here!"

Everypony in the room fell silent. The only sounds were the scuffling of scaly feet outside the front door.

knock knock knock

On instinct, Fluttershy started to answer. "Come inngggth!" Rainbow Dash quickly cupped her mouth before she could finish.

The front door opened and the mares could make out Spike's shadow in the doorway. They waited as he moved into the middle of the treehouse. Twilight looked at the others and nodded to them, signaling them.

"SURPRISE!"

Everypony jumped out of their hiding spots as Applejack turned on the library lights, revealing a shocked baby dragon in the middle of the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIKE!"

Twilight rushed out from behind the couch and tackled the baby dragon, embracing him.

"Happy Birthday Spike!"

Spike laughed. "Wow Twilight! This is wonderful! Is this why you sent me to Cheerilee's today?"

"Hmm, you could say that."

Applejack chuckled. "Hey, we had to find some way to get you out of the library." Twilight let go of Spike as Applejack gave him a slight noogie. "Happy Birthday buddy."

"Aw yeah! Ten years old!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, pumping her hoof in the air.

"Happy Birthday, Spike. You must be really excited." Fluttershy grinned.

Rarity was the last one to congratulate him. "Oh my little Spikey Wikey is growing up so fast!" She gave the baby dragon a small kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush a little bit. The room filled with giggles as the others laughed at his reaction.

Spike eventually snapped out of his trance and noticed something about his friends. One of them was missing.

"Hey, where is Pinkie Pie? Knowing her, I'd think she would be behind all this."

Twilight let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry Spike. I'm afraid we don't know where Pinkie is. She was supposed to come today but…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPIKE!"

Twilight and the others turned to the door where they saw Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down in pure excitement. Streamers and confetti filled the door away thanks to her famous party cannon.

"Pinkie Pie! Glad to see you made sugarcube!" Applejack greeted.

Pinkie smiled. "Are you kidding! I would never ever ever miss out on a birthday!" As she bounced into the library she noticed an irritated Twilight staring at her out of the corner of her eyes. She gulped and her bounce lost a bit of its usual stride.

"So, what did I miss?"

Twilight spoke up. "Well Pinkie let's see, you missed…" She was cut off by Rarity.

"Don't worry darling, you didn't miss anything. Spike just arrived a minute ago, nothing else."

"Oh great! I'm so happy!" she cheered. Twilight still wasn't amused.

Pinkie began to worry. She's really mad this time, isn't she?

"Okay everypony! Let's get this party started right!" she yelled, getting some cheers from the other guests.

All except Twilight.

As the rest of the guests spread through the library, Pinkie turned and headed back out the door. She had something to get.

The cake stood about 6 meters away from the front door. It was placed on a cart Pinkie had pulled all the way from the bakery. Due to its height, the party pony had been forced to move each section individually through the door, and she was going to have to do the same thing again.

She got behind the cart and was about to start pushing it closer to the door when she heard an irritated voice come from the house.

"Pinkie, what took you so long?"

Pinkie looked around the corner of the cake. Twilight was standing by the side of the door with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry Twilight. I really didn't mean to. I just wanted to make it perfect!" She gave her a huge smile of reassurance. It worked, if only slightly.

Twilight sighed. "Well at least you're here. But please try to be on time in the future. It would really make things easier."

Pinkie nodded vigorously. "You betcha Twilight! I promise I won' disappoint you next time!"

Twilight turned back towards the door. "That's what you said last time," she mumbled under her breath.

Pinkie didn't hear her. Instead she started pushing the cart closer to the front entrance of the library. She could hear the others coming outside, probably wondering where she had disappeared off to. Spike was the first to speak.

"Wow Pinkie! Did you make that all by yourself?"

"Yessiree Spike! This cake is all yours an-" The cart hit a pothole in the pathway, causing it to tilt forward and sending the whole cake tumbling over the front.

"Spike look out!" Twilight called from the front entrance.

Splat

Everypony gasped. Pinkie jumped to side of the cart and looked at what she had just done. Her jaw dropped to the ground in horror; the cake had landed right on top of the baby dragon.

"Oh my gosh! Spike I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She looked up at the girls, more specifically Twilight, who was starting to fume in the ears. Pinkie felt a cold lump form in her chest.

The bottom layer of the cake wiggled as the baby dragon popped up, smearing vanilla filling and colored icing all over the ground. He had a couple of gems in his claws and a huge smile plastered across his face. What he said caught everypony by surprise. "Wow, Pinkie! I've never had a huge gem cake before! This is the best birthday ever!" He smiled before popping one of the gems into his mouth.

Pinkie felt a wave of relief spread through her body as she realized the crisis had been averted. Everypony starting laughing at Spike's antics. All but one.

Pinkie noticed Twilight at the entrance to the library. While she had a smile on her face, Pinkie could tell that it was forced.

The party was a success, but Pinkie was not off the leash yet.


	2. You Don't Understand Me

The sounds of laughter and merriment were heard in the Golden Oaks Library. After cleaning up Spike, the group celebrated with party games, gifts, and a whole shebang of mouthwatering treats. While the birthday cake may have been lost, Spike was still grateful for the gems he had found in its many layers. He gave Pinkie Pie a huge hug shortly after the big spill, covering the pink pony in a motley of green and purple icing.

Things started to wind down around sunset. Twilight and her friends all gave their last congratulations and regards to Spike before leaving for the evening.

"Spike, I hope this was a great day for you," Applejack said as she put her hat on and headed towards the door.

"Thanks, Applejack! Also thanks for the great gift!" His scaly fingers grasped the sides of the new fedora on his head.

"No problem sugarcube!"

Rainbow Dash flexed her wings and lifted herself into the air, letting out a big yawn in the process.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to be sleeping in tomorrow. Happy Birthday again, Spike. I'm outta here!" With that she zipped out of the library, leaving a brilliant rainbow streak behind her.

Rarity snuck up behind Spike and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, I still can't believe this. My little Spikey Wikey is growing up so fast! I hope this year is absolutely fabulous for you!"

"Thanks Rarity!" Spike replied, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

Twilight smiled. "Thank you for helping with the party today, Rarity. You were a big help!"

"Oh, it was nothing at all, dear!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Still, I really appreciate the extra hoof. Is there anything we can do for you in return?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Hmmmm, nothing at the top of my head at the moment." She pondered for a few seconds before her eyes lit up in inspiration. "Ah! Idea!" She looked at Spike.

"I need to go out to Rambling Rock Ridge again to collect more gems for my coming fashion project. Would you mind coming along and helping me again?" she asked.

Spike's eyes widened. "Really? You want me to come help you? Well, of course I'll come!" He paused as a memory of their last trip to the ridge returned. "Wait. What about the Diamond Dogs? I hear they still live in that valley. Aren't you worried that they may try to take you prisoner again?" he asked. His voice shaking with worry.

Rarity shook her head and laughed. "I don't think we'll have to worry about those ruffians this time. I do believe I did a pretty good job in handling those scoundrels the last time they caught me. I'm sure they will give us a wide birth. Plus I've also asked Applejack to aid us on this trip. We've been so busy with our separate schedules lately that we have barely had a chance to socialize. We really need to catch up!"

Spike sighed in relief. "You can count on me, Rarity!"

"Splendid! And as payment, I'll be sure to give you some of the gems as a token of my appreciation."

"Oh that would be sweet Rarity! Thanks!"

"Oooh!" Rarity squeaked, noticing the time on the library clock. "Well I wish I could stay to chat but I must get home. My order is due in two days and I must get started on them this evening! I'll see you tomorrow, Spike. Have a wonderful evening, Twilight."

"Will do, Rarity. Thanks again."

Rarity left the treehouse, followed shortly behind by Fluttershy. Twilight closed the door behind them and looked back into the library. The only pony left was Pinkie Pie, who was packing up her party cannon.

Despite her worries at the beginning, Pinkie had had a great time that afternoon. The party games had provided some of the most fun she had ever experienced at a party, especially when the girls played truth or dare with spin the bottle. So much tomfoolery flared up around that spinning carafe of doom. The food had also been scrumptious! Applejack even had to get her lasso out in order to pull her away from the buffet table just to make sure some was left over for the rest of guests.

But as the party had progressed, Pinkie noticed that Twilight was having trouble enjoying the festivities. Rarely did the lavender unicorn come up to talk to her, and when she did she could tell that she was forcing a smile on her face.

She knew it deep down. Twilight was still upset at her, but why?

Pinkie had known Twilight for a while now and she understood that Twilight could be a bit hard on herself. She wanted things to be perfect. She was the type that always went by the book to make sure everything was set up thoroughly in the right place. For this, she respected her. But at the same time, she worried about her deep down.

Pinkie finished packing up her party supplies and looked up to see the unicorn walking towards her. She felt her heart flutter when she noticed the serious look on her face. Her mind began to run.

It was days like this that made her realize how stubborn Twilight really us. She never tried to take breaks, she overdid her work to max, and she would work her keister off till it started to affect her mood and reasoning. Pinkie had seen it. Her friends had seen it. She still remembered the day when Twilight stressed out about her friendship report to the Princess. It had ended up with Twilight turning into a magic wielding berserker who catapulted the entire town into bedlam. It was one of the few moments in her life that Pinkie Pie has been truly scared for one of her friends.

"Pinkie?"

Despite that day, she still tried to look after Twilight. She remembered the day she'd journeyed with her to Canterlot a few months after the letter incident. Twilight had been flipping out about some ludicrous end of the world story and a visit from her so-called future self. Pinkie had no idea where she got that lead from. Her Pinkie Sense never detected a doozy during those days, so it was clear that nothing disastrous was going to happen. Why did Twilight think so?

"Pinkie."

But the worst was how she saw herself. Twilight was not only oblivious to her problems; she always saw them in others. And out of all of her friends, Pinkie herself was the one that seemed to get targeted the most.

Pinkie sighed. Still despite Twilight's bullheadedness, she still saw the purple unicorn as a friend. She trusted the bookworm more than any of her friends when it came to dealing with her own scrapes. She always found that inner drive within herself pushing her to make the librarian as happy as possible, even it mean stepping in her way at times. After all, she was still her friend.

A close friend.

"PINKIE!"

Pinkie yipped like a toy poodle as Twilight's voice bolted her out of her thoughts, sending her bouncing into the air in surprise. She landed on the floor with a whop as her eyes rolled in their sockets, dazed from the impact. When she regained her focus she saw an irked purple unicorn staring down at her.

"Pinkie Pie, we need to talk."

Twilight's voice wasn't exactly cheerful. It was that voice Pinkie's mother would use when asking her to clean her room, quiet but austere.

Pinkie's ears drooped. She had been hoping today wouldn't come to this. But alas, there was no way to avoid it now. She had to face the heat.

"Yes, Twilight?" She, asked, trying to maintain her cheery tone.

Twilight sighed. "Pinkie, something has been bothering me for the last couple of weeks. And honestly, it's kind of serious."

Oh no.

Pinkie could feel the cold lump return in her chest as those words seeped into her ears.

"Twilight, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be late today," Pinkie responded. Her voice was hesitant at first. Under the unicorn's gaze, she was having trouble finding her words. "I just wanted it to be perfect!"

Twilight shook her head. "Pinkie, I really appreciate what you tried to do. But making something perfect like that takes time and organization and honestly, you weren't really prepared for it today, were you?"

Pinkie's eyes widened. "But I was, Twilight! I swear I started working on it as soon as I woke up this morning! All I could think about was making the most super duper fantastic cake for Spike! I had all the ingredients ready and-" Twilight cut her off.

"But you obviously didn't have the process planned out!"Twilight's voice rose in irritation. "You didn't know how long it would take to make it and you didn't plan on how to transport it."

"Twilight, please..." Twilight cut her off again.

"Plus in the end, you dumped the whole thing on top of Spike!"

"But I…" Pinkie's words slipped away. Just a few minutes ago she'd been having so much fun. Now the pink pony was on the verge of tears.

Spike, meanwhile, had been admiring himself in the mirror with his fedora. He overheard the argument taking place and turned around to face the mares. He frowned at Twilight. "Ah come on, Twilight! You know she didn't mean it! Besides I didn't need that cake anyways! It's the thought that counts, right?"

Pinkie smiled. "Thank you, Spike. That means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, Pinkie."

Twilight sighed. "Spike, I know it's your birthday today and I'm really happy for you right now. But Pinkie and I really need to talk in privacy." Her eyes focused on Pinkie. "We have some things to discuss."

Spike took off his fedora as he continued to try to back up Pinkie. "But Twilight, she didn't do anything bad! I don't understand why you're getting all steamed up about this. It's just a cake!"

"Yeah Twilight." Pinkie said. "Could we just leave this behind us, please? The party was a blast! We all had so much fun today and I don't want it to end on a bad note."

"Pinkie, I wish I could. The thing is, I'm not just talking about today. There are some things that have irritating me for the last couple of weeks and we really need to work them out. I'm not about to let another day go by without them being addressed." She looked at Spike. "Rarity has a lot of work on her hooves right now, Spike. Maybe she could use your help at the boutique?"

"But Twili-" Her look intensified, telling him to leave. He sighed. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone. Just, please don't get too upset Twilight. She really didn't do anything wrong."

"Thank you, Spike," Twilight said.

"Goodnight, Spike," Pinkie quietly muttered.

Twilight waited as Spike walked out the front door of the library, leaving the two mares alone. She turned back to Pinkie, who now had no one to defend her.

"Pinkie, something has been up with you recently. I know how thoughtful you usually are about your friends, but I haven't been seeing it much from you as of lately. Do you know how many times you haven't kept your promise?"

Pinkie looked down in defeat. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew it was true. She sighed.

"Nine times?" she said, voice shaking.

Twilight paused. "What?"

"I think I've messed up nine times. Am I right?" Pinkie asked glumly.

Twilight just stared at her as she continued.

"Lets see, there was the cake today; I messed up your science experiment last week when I accidently mixed up my drink with one of your potions, I knocked down all the books in the library yesterday, I..."

"Wait. You've been keeping track? Why are you keeping track?"

"I can't help it." Pinkie said sadly. "It's just that…everytime I mess up you get upset at me, and it really hurts my feelings. I know you like things to go perfectly your way with your studies and preparations and all those other little things. II just want you to be happy with what I'm doing on my end. It just seems like, lately I'm not doing a good job."

Twilight noticed a tear slide down Pinkie's cheek. Had she really been that hard on her? At the same time, she was confused. If Pinkie was aware of her recent bungles, why didn't she try to be more careful in the future? Hadn't she learned anything?

Twilight tried to lighten her tone. "Pinkie, listen to me. I don't mind you trying to go the extra mile on your end. But the fact is you need to be prepared to do it correctly. As of lately, it just hasn't been working out for you." She looked at her friend questioningly. "You've been biting off more than you chew and you've been doing it a lot these days. Why is that?"

Pinkie froze. She felt the lump in her chest drop. She struggled to find the correct answer but before she could Twilight continued.

"Actually Pinkie, you've been acting pretty strangely these days and I've noticed that it's only around me."

"Huh?" Pinkie asked, worried by Twilight's sudden assertion.

"You haven't been talking to me that much lately. I feel like you've been avoiding me for the last couple of weeks. Every time I try to talk to you I notice you're trying to get away from me." She cocked her head curiously as her purple eyes scanned the pink mare.

"Pinkie Pie, what's up? What's happening to you?"

"Why do you care?"

Pinkie's attitude changed drastically. Her tears vanished and her face became cross. "Why do you suddenly after all these years care about what is going on in my life?"

Twilight was surprised by Pinkie's change in attitude. "B...because you my friend Pinkie. And if there is anything you would like to talk ab..."

"Nothing is wrong, Twilight. I've just…I've just been under a lot of pressure lately."

"Are you sure?" Twilight questioned.

"Yes I'm sure! Why are you hounding me? I said nothing is wrong." Pinkie retorted.

"Well from the sounds of it, I would definitely say something is up!" Twilight said, her voice crescendoing in volume.

"Well, maybe I just don't want to talk about it, did that ever cross your mind?" Pinkie started heading towards the front door, but was pulled to a stop by an aurora of purple magic grasped around her tail.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Twilight asked sternly. "I didn't do anything! I just asked you a simple question, that's it! You didn't need to blow up in my face like that!"

She let go of Pinkie, who turned around to face her.

"No offense Twilight, but I'm not the only one who's been a Grouchy Wouchy Grumpy Pants today! Ever since I've arrived you've been giving me a hard time just because I was a few minutes late!"

"No Pinkie, I've been giving you a hard time because you need to realize that you've been very inconsiderate lately!"

Pinkie was taken aback. "I'm inconsiderate! You're the meany weany unicorn who always needs to have things her way! Its always got to be Twilight's way! Do you ever think about what I'm trying to do for you?"

"Sometimes I do! But most of the time I can't because I don't understand what goes on inside that head of yours!"

"Well, maybe you just don't understand me!"

"Your right! Maybe I don't!"

The room went silent, the only sounds being the deep breaths of the two mares as their chests heaved in and out.

Pinkie's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates as she realized what they had just done. In all of their years knowing each other, they had never had an argument quite like this one. As matter of fact, they had never had an argument at all.

It scared Pinkie. No, it horrified her.

"Twilight, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! It was a mistake, really!" Her eyes were watering and her lip was trembling. The lump in her chest expanded, filling up her throat.

Twilight's just stared ahead, her breathing relaxing. Her eyes were also wide in shock.

Did…did we really just…fight? She couldn't believe it. She had had a fight with Pinkie Pie, the happiest, most jolly pony in Ponyville, heck in Equestria even. It felt wrong.

As angry as she was at Pinkie, she had to admit, this had gone too far. She had been hoping to just talk to her and get this whole situation sorted out. Instead the two had ended up exploding in each other's faces. She had to end this.

Pinkie was now in a fit. The party pony was appalled at herself. She had never had a fight with one of her friends quite like this.. It tore her up.

"Please forgive me Twilight! I'm so sorry!" She collapsed on the floor in front of her. She buried her head in her forelegs. A puddle formed around her as tears flowed out of her eyes.

Trying to ignore the battle within her head, Twilight walked up to Pinkie Pie. Attempting to comfort her, she placed a hoof on her head and started stroking it tenderly. She sighed.

"Pinkie please don't cry. I…I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to come out so harsh. I never meant for this to go in the direction it did. Everything's going to be alright, trust me."

Deep down, she hoped that last part was true.

She tenderly stroked her mane, brushing it lightly. The pink mare began to relax, her tears dying down to only the occasional sniff. The tension in her muscles relaxed after a minute and the puddle around her stopped growing.

"Pinkie, look at me."

Her response was delayed, but Pinkie eventually built the courage to look up at her friend. Her eyes were wet and puffy. She tried to say something but it only came out as a soft mumble. Twilight continued.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed. I've known you for a few years now and I know you're better than this." She helped Pinkie up to her hooves, making sure the trembling mare was steady on her hooves before giving her space.

"I don't know what is going on with you, Pinkie, and I really wish you would talk to me. But I can understand if you don't feel comfortable telling me. But…Please try to be a little bit more mindful in the future, okay? It would really help me. Pinkie?" She placed her hoof on Pinkie's chin, raising it so her eyes made contact with her own. "Could you do that for me?"

Pinkie sniffed and slowly nodded her head. "Y…Yes Twilight. I can do that," she stuttered.

Twilight grinned. "Thanks, Pinkie. I knew you would be up to the challenge."

Pinkie sniffed, wiping away her remaining tears with her hoof. "I better get going. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow for the Cakes."

Twilight looked up at the clock. The night was still young, and on a normal day she could picture Pinkie sticking around to help her finish cleaning up. But after the events of that evening, she knew it would probably be better for them to leave each other in peace.

"I understand, Pinkie. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Pinkie shook her head. "No no. I better get out of your way. Besides, I really should get some shut-eye tonight. I have a busy day tomorrow with the Cakes. "

She turned towards the door and started leaving the library, dragging her party cannon behind her. As she reached the doorway, she heard Twilight speaking behind her.

"Thank you for talking to me, Pinkie. I know it's hard, but we'll get through this. Everything is going to be fine. I have faith in you."

I have faith in you.

That last sentence clouded Pinkie's mind. She heard it again and again as it vibrated inside her head.

I hope I have faith in you too, Twilight.

As she reached the door she stopped and looked back into the house. Twilight was no longer paying attention to her. Her back was turned to her and she was busy cleaning up the leftover confetti. She sighed and mumbled quietly to herself.

"You may be smart, Twilight, but you don't know everything yet."

With that she head out into the cool Equestrian evening, grabbing the cake cart and pulling down the street towards Sugarcube Corner. She felt a gentle breeze flow through her curly mane as she walked through town. The moon hung overhead, illuminating the town in a brilliant glow that showed Pinkie the way home.

But it didn't show her the way she needed.

You don't understand me, Twilight.


	3. The Gem

"Help!"

A piercing scream ripped through the warm air of Rambling Rock Ridge, its dire call echoing through the desolate valley before fading away into thin air.

Spike easily recognized the terrified scream. His lady needed him!

"Hold on, Rarity! I'll rescue you!"

It had happened so suddenly. One moment the three of them were working in peace and harmony. The only sounds were those of the afternoon birds tweeting in the sparse trees in the valley and the placidness of their everyday conversations.

Then suddenly, Diamond Dogs, dozens of them! They came out of nowhere and surrounded the two ponies. Applejack fought valiantly to hold them off, but the poor farm mare was vastly overwhelmed by superior numbers and knocked out.

Completely helpless, Rarity was captured by the mongrels and now the fiends were taking her to their mighty stone fortress in the side of the mountain.

But they wouldn't get far, for Spike had witnessed the whole thing from atop a nearby ridge and was determined to free his lady. Hastily, he turned around and rushed down the hill at speeds that would make Rainbow Dash envious. He reached the valley floor and zipped through the passes before coming out at a clearing.

He made it just moments before the savages passed with their captive. Hiding behind a boulder, he waited until the marenappers were only a few feet away. Then he struck.

Spike leapt out from behind the rock and swung at one of the hulking beasts. Before the creature could react, Spike's fist made contact with its disgusting face. His mighty dragon punch sent the poor foe hurtling through the air, flying into the heavens before disappearing in a flash.

The remaining dogs turned to face their attacker. They growled and snarled before leaping upon him in force, but they underestimated Spike's skills as a warrior. After all, size does not always matter.

Spike leaped into the air and met them with a fiery blaze of martial arts. He struck at them with blinding speed in a flurry of claws and tail. In mere seconds the war party was defeated and their hulking forms fell to the ground. The leader of the pack painfully pulled out a white flag and waved it in the air.

Smiling, Spike took in a great breath and released a mighty torch of magical green flame upon his enemies. A brilliant flash of light filled the valley. It was said that ponies all the way in the crystal empire could see the magnificent glow. Finally the light faded away, taking the diamond dogs with it. Where they were teleported, Spike didn't care, so long as they never threatened his fair lady again.

Speaking of her…

"My Hero!"

Spike posed proudly as Rarity rushed up to him and embraced her hero. Her coat was bedraggled and her mane was only a ragged shadow of its former beauty, but in the end it didn't matter. She was safe.

Rarity pulled away from her savior. "Oh Spike! Thank you for saving me from those brutes! How can I ever repay you?"

Spike smiled. "Well…there is one thing you could give me." He winked.

Rarity's eyes widened. "Oh." she smiled. "Well then. In that case…"

Her face moved closer to Spike's and she continued to speak, in a thick southern accent.

"Ah gotta tell ya, Rarity, this here heat is getting to me. Why don't we wrap things up here and start getting back home? Spike, could you come over here and give us a hand?"

"Wha?" Spike stuttered as he was snapped out of his fantasy. His eyes darted over to the two mares who were staring at him awkwardly. Applejack was chuckling and Rarity had a hoof up to her lips, fighting to control her giggles.

"Ya okay there, Spike? You look more dazed than a drunken rattlesnake on a hot summer day." Applejack laughed.

"Huh? Oh sorry I uh…what's up?"

"Why darling, we should be asking you that. You suddenly disappeared from our sight and we had absolutely no idea where you were!" Rarity exclaimed, a bit of worry in her voice. "Why, I thought the diamond dogs had captured you!"

"Don't worry Rarity, I'm okay! I just had to go take a breather! We've been working out here all morning. Speaking of which, when are we going back Ponyville? I'm beat." He panted and wiped his forehead, sending rivulets of sweat flying onto the barren ground, where they quickly evaporated in the heat of the scorching sun.

"In a few minutes, darling. I just need a few more gems and then I'll be ready to finish up my outfits this evening."

"Take your time, Rarity. There's no rush," Applejack stated, patting the unicorn on the back. "It's been good talking to ya again, Rare. It's been ages."

"Oh it certainly has, and thank you for coming out today, Applejack! I don't think I would have able to bring back all of these gems by myself!"

"I'm just glad I brought one of my apple carts along! Came out more useful than I thought." She looked back at the cart hooked up behind her, which was filled to the brim with a mound of sparkling stones matching every color of the rainbow. In the glimmer of the early afternoon sun, they shined and sparkled like a luminous beacon in the middle of the valley.

Rarity's eyes gleamed at the sight. "I must say it did, Applejack. Well, that is enough chit chat. The sooner we finish our collecting, the sooner we can get out of this baking heat."

Rarity's horn lit up as she began to scour the ground with her magic, looking for the faintest traces of gems that could be buried under its fried surface. She walked around for several minutes, her eyes searching from left to right as she looked for the slightest hint of color. Finally she felt a spurt of magic from her horn and she followed it till she came to the foot of a small cliff. She pointed her horn at the cliff's face and gasped when several vibrantly colored stones appeared translucent in the rock.

"Oh Spike! I need your assistance!"

"Coming, Rarity!" Spike called from behind as he ran to catch up with her. Rarity pointed at the cliff face.

"There are about six in there, I believe. That should be enough for me to finish my dresses!"

"I'm on it, Rarity!" Spike walked up to where she was pointing and immediately started digging his strong claws into the side of the cliff. The outer surface of the wall was tough and firm, probably from being cooked in the morning sun. While Spike's claws began boring through the dirt, the strong surface made this cycle of digging more strenuous than the other's he had gone through that day.

Rarity noticed his struggles and realized that Spike was going to take longer than usually with this batch.

"Tell you what, Spike. Applejack and I will go check on the pile in the applecart and do a quick sorting of the colors while we wait for you. When we are all done, we'll head back to my place and have a nice lunch and a spot of tea to celebrate our work today."

Spike stopped and turned around. His body was covered in dust and grime, but that didn't stop him from giving her a smile. "Okay, Rarity. This shouldn't take too long!"

Rarity turned and headed back in the direction of the applecart. "Good luck!"

Spike continued digging. He spent several minutes scratching away at the cliff's surface, breaking away the stiff outer crust and releasing a cloud of dirt and dust into the air. Despite the cliff's thick armor, it had little effect on his reinforced claws.

Finally the remnants of the outer crust broke away, exposing the cool soft dirt inside. It only took Spike a few seconds to uncover the gems. He pulled them out one by one, taking time to clean each individual stone and identify the color before dropping them all in a pile.

"Blue, green, yellow, another blue, uhhhh…red, and purple! Great!"

He was about to scoop up the pile of gems when his eyes caught a slight shimmer from within the hole. He moved his head closer and peered inside.

Sure enough he saw a glistening shape popping out of the soil, reflected by the petite amount of sunlight that was flowing in through the opening.

"Another gem?" Spike asked himself. "Hmmm, Rarity must have missed this one. Oh well, the more the merrier!"

He reached into the hole and grasped the corner of the stone. He tugged at the gem, wiggling it left and right as he worked to free it from the cliff's grasp. Finally the soil around the stone released its treasure and he moved his hand out and brought the gem into the lambent rays of the afternoon sun.

"There we go and it's…what in Equestria?"

In his claws was a glossy black gem. It was as dark as a night sky, the afternoon sun reflecting in its shadowy texture. Not only that, but the gem's shape was contorted and deformed like an acorn, not elegant and refined like most gems.

Spike had never seen anything like it. Throughout his life he had come across gems of a great array of colors, but never had he come across a black gem before. From what he had heard from Twilight, they were supposed to be nonexistent. Yet here was the stone in his claws, clearly visible in the daylight.

He heard Rarity calling. "Spike! Spike, are you okay darling?"

"I'm okay! Hold on, I'm coming!" Spike called. He looked back at the gem. He had no idea what Rarity would do with it. The stone was repugnant compared to the other ones and he doubted Rarity would find any use for it in her fashion projects.

He decided to show it to her anyways, slipping the stone into his invisible pocket in order to keep it separate from the others. He carefully scooped up the pile of gems off the ground and began to waddle back to the others.

Applejack greeted him as soon as he came into view. "Ah, there you are, Spike. We were just wondering where you were at. We're just about done here."

"Sweet! I can't wait to back home! I'm famished!"

Rarity smiled as she walked over to him. The baby dragon dropped the pile of stones into the cart.

"Here darling, help yourself to a couple of them. You deserve it."

"You really mean it, Rarity?" He asked through his tired pants and wheezes.

"Why of course. You've been working all day long. It's the least I can do."

"Wow! Thanks, Rarity." Spike said as he reached into the cart and pulled out a bright red gem. He was just about to pop it into his mouth when he suddenly remembered the stone in his pocket.

"Oh I almost forgot!" He pulled out the ebony stone. "I found this in the cliff side. I think your horn must have missed it. Have you ever seen anything like it in your life?"

Rarity shrieked at the sight of the gem in Spike's hand.

"Oh sweet Celestia! What in Equestria is that…grotesque rock you have you have there?"

Spike jumped at Rarity's reaction, backing up from the panicked unicorn. "Sorry Rarity. I'm just as confused as you are. I've never seen anything like this in my life. Are black gems supposed to exist?"

"Heavens no!" Rarity answered. "They're just not simply meant to be! Why would mother nature ever produce something so ghastly?" By now Applejack had joined them upon overhearing their conversation. Her eyes tightened as she looked at the gem in Spike's claws.

"What in tarnation is that?" She asked. "I've seen a lot of crazy things in my life. I reckon I can add this on the list as well."

"You've never seen a black gem before either?" Spike asked Applejack curiously.

"Can't say I have. I may not come from a fancy family myself but I've learned enough to know that…" She pointed at the stone. "That shouldn't be real."

Rarity shuddered. "I agree with Applejack. Gems are supposed to be dazzling and radiant. Not…whatever that abomination is supposed to be." She looked at Spike.

"I will say this, though. There is no way that hideous stone is going on any of my designs. I'm afraid I don't have any use for it. You can keep it, Spike."

"I had a feeling you would say that." He looked down at the stone in his claws, examining its unusual shape and color. "I've already got enough gems from the party yesterday. I'll give this one to Twilight. She's a smart pony. Maybe she can find out what's wrong with it."

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea, Spike. I'm sure Twilight will have a good time studying it." Applejack replied.

"Agreed." Rarity looked back at the applecart, its hull now filled to the brim with precious stones. "Well I don't know about you two, but I am drained from today's work. Why don't we head home and have a bite to eat? My treat!"


	4. What's Next?

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_During my time here in Ponyville, I have made great friends with many of the ponies in town. The bonds I have developed here are ones I will never let go of. For that I will always be grateful of your decision to send me here._

_However something is happening. One of my closest friends here in Ponyville has been drifting away over the last couple of weeks. I'd rather keep her name anonymous for right now in case this passes over, but I'm wondering how much longer I can hold on like this._

_I've noticed that she hasn't been talking to me as much lately, and when I try to talk to her she tries to avoid me. Is she scared of me these days? Does she not want to be near me any more? Considering the pony I have on mind, this seems very unlikely. She isn't the type to just dump a friend like that. Something serious is going on with her. The problem is, she won't talk to me about it._

_This worries me. The best way to get around your problems is to talk to a friend. I tried to talk to her last night after Spike's party, but she refused to share anything with me. I continued asking her about her problems, but what happened next, I never expected from her or myself for that matter._

_We got into a fight. We didn't throw any hooves at each other, but the words we used were just as painful. I've never been in a fight with her like this before except for the Discord incident, which I can't really count because they were under his influence._

_It hurt. A lot. I didn't know whose fault it was. Seeing her for the last two weeks, I'm upset with her for the way she has been treating me. But, I must ask. Am I doing anything wrong? Was I pushing her too hard? I do not know the answer to this question._

_Sorry, I know this isn't really a lesson in friendship, but I felt as though I had to get this off my chest. I'm just wondering what's going to happen to us next to us. Will our friendship just die away, just like that? Or is something else going to happen?_

_Thank you for listening, Princess. I just hope things work out in the end._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Twilight re-read the letter again and again. Not for simple punctuation or grammar, but for herself. The fight with Pinkie had frightned her. That night has been one of the roughest evenings she ever went through. She had tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get the images of Pinkie's tear-ridden face out of her mind and the verbal feud that took place beforehoof.

Her baggy eyes stared at the letter. Her mind was a furious storm of questions that could not be answered. One in particular haunted her: what was going to happen next?

To be honest, she was scared to find out. She and the elements had been the best of friends for so many years now. They had been on many adventures, faced many dangers together, and made new discoveries. Their friendship was linked together like a circular chain. They all depended on one another, and if any of them didn't get along, there would be a kink in that chain, a kink that would destroy the circular that kept them together.

Twilight sighed as she rolled up the letter. Spike was supposed to be due back any moment now from the gem hunting trip with Rarity. She would have him send it as soon as he arrived.

It had been a quiet morning in the Golden Oaks library. Without Spike around, Twilight had had plenty of time to brush up on studies and magic. A couple of ponies had come by to check out books, but the visits had been short. For the most part, Twilight had been alone. While she did enjoy the company of others, she still cherished peaceful days like this. They allowed her to get a lot of work done.

Still, today hadn't been as productive as she had wanted it. All throughout the morning her mind kept wandering back to the pink pony that had spat at her the night before.

The idea that Pinkie Pie would act the way she did was what surprised Twilight the most. Pinkie Pie was always a pony in high spirit, making Ponyville a more jubilant place for her friends and neighbors. To see her act the way she did was so unlike her.

She still stood by her assumption. Something was going on. It had been obvious for the last couple of weeks. Twilight didn't know why Pinkie was trying to avoid telling her, but by Celestia she was going to find out one way or another!

Twilight was just putting her ink and quill away when Spike walked through the door. He stepped into the library before turning around and calling outside.

"Thank you for the invitation, Rarity! I'll be over there in a minute!"

Twilight smiled. "Hey Spike! How was gem hunting this morning?"

Spike closed the door behind him before answering. "It was great! I think Rarity's excited for tonight!"

"Oh that's great Spike. I'm glad to hear that it went well. By the way, could you do me a favor and quickly send a letter to Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked, levitating the scroll over to her assistant.

"Sure thing Twilight!" Spike said, grabbing the parchment out of Twilight's magic. He tightly held the scroll in his claws and with a deep breath engulfed it in an intense blaze of magical green fire, sending it away to Canterlot.

Twilight smiled as she began packing up her writing supplies. "Thank you Spike. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Twilight." Spike responded. Exhaustion from the morning's work took ahold of him as he slumped onto the couch. Twilight looked over at the haggard dragon and giggled.

"Busy morning?" She asked.

"You said it! I don't think ever we've ever collected so many gems before, and she still has to work tonight on all those dresses!" He shook his head is disbelief. "I don't know how she does it at times!"

Twilight giggled. "She has a passion, Spike. You must know that. It's that inner fire of hers that keeps her moving forward! The same thing can be said for me and my studies, or any of our friends for that matter."

"Friends?" Spike asked.

"What's that, Spike?"

Spike sat up on the couch. He looked worried.

"Twilight, was everything okay last night? You know, between you and Pinkie?" he asked hesitantly.

Twilight paused. Once again her mind raced and clouded as the memories of that evening invaded.

_Should I really tell him?_

She battled the question. She didn't know what to say. One part of her just wanted to tell him the truth and get it off her chest.

Perhaps Spike could help. He could be knowledgeable of these situations. Heck, he even got her out of the mess she made with the Want It Need It Spell! He must have some advice!

But the other half of the battle denied it. She didn't want Spike to worry about them. He had been through a lot that morning, and the last thing he needed was another weight on his chest to worry about. Besides, she didn't want to spread her concern to the others. This was just between her and Pinkie, no pony else.

"Don't worry, Spike. Everything was fine. We just had a little talk and got a few dilemmas cleared up here and there, nothing serious."

"Are you sure, Twilight? You were pretty mad at her yesterday."

"Yes, Twilight answered. "Yes I was. But everything was taken care of. We're still good friends, trust me." She felt a pain in her chest after saying that last sentence.

"Okay Twilight, if you say so. I'm happy it went well." Spike sat up and got off the couch. He looked at the time.

"Well, Rarity is going to be throwing lunch for me and AJ in a little bit. I'd better get going, Twilight. I just wanted to know how things went and, oh yeah!" Spike reached into his invisible pocket and pulled out the black gem he had found earlier that day.

"I found this while gem hunting with Rarity and Applejack this morning." He placed it on the coffee table in the center of the room. Twilight Sparkle looked at it curiously.

"I've never seen anything like it, have you?" Spike asked.

Twilight shook her head. "No I haven't. Where did you find it again?" she asked, picking up the gem with her hoof.

"I found it in the side of a cliff at Rambling Rock Ridge. It seemed so out of place compared to the others. Rarity even admitted that black gems weren't supposed to exist."

"They're not," Twilight said, placing the ebony stone back on the table. "When Equestria was created, the gems were formed from the colors of the rainbow." She pointed at the gem. "This looked like it was created from something else."

"Are you going to study it?" Spike asked.

"Oh yes. I'm going to do some research on it. Maybe I can find some information related to its creation. I'm just baffled by its presence more than anything."

Spike smiled. "Had a feeling you would Twilight. Well, I'm going to Rarity's for a couple of hours. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Spike. Have a good time!"

The baby dragon walked out the library, shutting the front door behind him. Twilight centered her attention back to the gem. She picked it up in her hoof again and carefully examined it.

If the unusual color wasn't enough to catch her eye, then it was the alien like form of the stone that did. Its shape was twisted and asperous with no even form to it whatsoever. It didn't look like a gem you would simply place on a dress, but rather in a chest to be hidden away from everypony else.

"What is that thing?" she asked herself. She couldn't find an answer. She placed the stone on the table and went over to the minerals section of the library where she started to pull out all the books she could on gems, crystals, and anything related to precious stones.

"There has got to be something in here, I just know it!" Twilight said as she closed "The History of Equestrian Gems". She tossed the book behind her and levitated another title towards her. Her available sources were running thin and she still hadn't found anything explaining the black stone present in her library.

"This is crazy!" Twilight said as she flipped through the pages. "There is nothing in any of these books! Nothing!" Hours of studying had left the unicorn bedraggled and frustrated. Never before had she had so much trouble researching something, ever.

She scanned through the pages multiple times, checking the index more than once. Nothing. "Ugh!" she screamed and magically threw the book across the room. She looked back at the coffee table. The gem was still sitting in the center, mocking her.

She got up and approached it. It was late in the afternoon, and Twilight had spent a good part of it trying to deceiver the mystery behind this rock with no luck whatsoever. She knew she had to take a break. As of right now she had gotten nowhere with her research. In a couple of hours the sun would be setting and Spike was due home at any moment.

But always the curious unicorn, Twilight did not want to set this aside. She glared at the stone in front of her, its night black complexion mocking everything she knew about Equestrian minerals.

"What secrets are you holding?" she asked as she lit her horn and started to levitate another book towards her. But as soon as she did, she felt something reverberate against her magic. She yipped as the mysterious presence startled her, breaking her concentration. The book fell to the ground.

"What in Equestria!" Twilight gasped. Something had made contact with her magic, a presence that she couldn't explain. She looked around the library, thinking somepony else was in the room. But the room was empty.

"What was that?" she asked herself. Then she looked back at the gem. She felt a cold shiver run down the length of her spine.

_Did...did it have to do something with the stone?_

She tested her magic, forming a purple aura around her horn. She concentrated her mind as she mentally felt the space around it. At first there was nothing, just the emptiness of the space surrounding her.

Then she felt it. An invisible force started to press itself against her magic. Cautiously she brightened the glow around her horn, increasing the strength of her magic. However, it didn't seem to break the mysterious wall that it was up against. She began to sweat and her breathing intensified.

It was strange. The energy field seemed familiar, as if another unicorn was dueling with her. But at the same time it didn't feel like the same type of magic that she would use. It felt colder, darker. She felt goose bumps form all over her body.

She released her magic, the purple aura dissipating around her. The energy field immediately vanished. At this point her head was sweltering and her breathing was deep and heavy. She stared at the stone for several seconds. Gems were not supposed to contain magic inside of them. But her investigation had clearly proved that this one did. It scared her.

"What is this thing?" she asked herself hesitantly.

Something was wrong here, she just knew it. Whatever secrets this stone held she just couldn't conceive on her own. She needed help; expert help.

"Maybe Celestia knows something about this," Twilight told herself. "She's ruled Equestria for hundreds of years! She knows a lot about enchanted treasures."

It was final. She decided that the following morning she would go Canterlot seeking assistance from her mentor. The magical energy in this crystal just had to be addressed, and she wasn't about to do it alone. While she could easily just ask Spike to send the stone through his magical breath, she wanted to be there for the observation. Besides, she didn't want to risk subjecting Spike to the gem's powers. She didn't know what it was capable of.

Twilight turned and walked back to the pile of books on the floor. She sighed as she looked at the mess.

"I better clean this up before I do anything else."

As she levitated the first two books into the air she heard the front door open. She smiled. Oh good, Spike must be back. He can help me clean this mess up! She turned around and came face to face with the jubilant smile of Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Twilight! How are you doing?" she asked excitedly.

"GAH!" Twilight screamed, scattering the books across the library floor.

"Pinkie Pie! Honestly, do you really have to sneak up on me? Also don't you know to knock on somepony's door before entering their house? It's really rude!"

Pinkie's ears drooped a little and she cringed slightly at the outburst. "Heh heh. Sorry Twilight. I wasn't really thinking, was I?"

Twilight sighed. "It's okay. But please, be more thoughtful next time."

"Oki doki loki! So what you up to?" Pinkie asked as she began to hop around the library. Twilight just started at her.

_Wow. She's acting chirpy today despite our argument last night. Twilight thought to herself. Did she just blow off the whole thing, just like that?_

She watched her more closely._ No. Something's off about her. Her bounce is a little bit off. It's not as upbeat as it usually is. Her mane isn't as poofy either. It's not bouncing as much as usual._

"Oh, nothing much." Twilight said, trying to hide her suspicions. "Just had a lot of work to do today. Spike found this strange gem and I've been studying it…"

She was cut off by a pink blur rushing over to the table, which quickly scooped up the rock. "Ooooo neato! I've never seen a gem like this before," Pinkie exclaimed while moving the stone around in her hoofs. "Do you know what type of gem it is?"

"No, I don't. I've never seen anything like it, either. I've read nearly every book on gems here in the library and I can't find anything about it," she said, pointing to the pile on the floor. "It's ridiculous."

"Oh, nothing is ridiculous you silly filly!" Pinkie exclaimed as she put the stone back on the table and rushed over to the books.

_I could beg to differ, Pinkie._

Twilight shook her head in frustration as she watched the kooky pink mare flip through her books. Pinkie gasped when she found one of the titles and showed it to Twilight.

"Maybe you could find the answer in this one Twilight!" she said reassuringly.

Twilight looked at the cover. "The History of Equestria."

"Pinkie, I don't think a history book is going to help with mineralogy."

"You never know, Twilight! I remember finding a lot of crazy dazy things in history books when I was in school! Maybe you could, too!"

Twilight groaned but she knew better than to try to judge Pinkie's logic. "Fine, if you say so." She levitated the book out of Pinkie's grasp before turning her attention back to the party mare who was still rummaging through her books.

"Pinkie, I really don't mind you visiting. But I have a lot of things to do tonight. I'm going to Canterlot tomorrow and I need to clean up the library before I leave."

Pinkie looked up from one of her books. Her eyes flashed as she suddenly had an idea.

"Oooo! Want me to help? I could clean up the library while you get ready for the trip!" she offered while bouncing in place excitedly.

"Wait what?" Twilight asked. "Why do you want to help?"

"Well- "Pinkie stopped her bouncing and looked straight into Twilight's eyes. "I was just thinking about last night. You know, that big dummy stupid argument we had?" she asked. "Well, you were right. I have been a bit of a trouble bum lately for you. I want to make it up to you, Twilight! Let me help you!" Pinkie gave Twilight the biggest puppy dog face she could conjure. She dropped her ears and her lower lip quivered.

Twilight tried to avoid eye contact but just couldn't pull her eyes away from the sappy display. "Ugh Pinkie, really? With the face and the eyes and-? Fine fine, you can help! Just please don't screw around this time."

Pinkie stood on her hind legs and gave Twilight a little salute. "You can count on me, Twilight! I won't let you down!" With that she leaped into the pile and pulled out several books, carefully looking at the covers for each one. Twilight shook her head as she watched Pinkie's antics.

Maybe things are going to be okay after all.

She went upstairs to her room and grabbed her saddlebag. The train was supposed to pass through Ponyville tomorrow morning. She would catch it before it headed up the mountain for Canterlot. Depending on Celestia's schedule and the analysis of the stone, it was possible she could be up there for several days.

Twilight had just finished packing when heard Pinkie squeak from downstairs, followed by a crash. She quickly ran to the top of the stairs and looked down into the library. Pinkie was on her back with several books scattered on the floor around her. Her body was shaking vigorously.

Twilight felt a wave of panic envelope her. "Pinkie are you okay?" Twilight asked as she ran down stairs to her friend.

"I…I…d…don't…k…know…Tw…Twilight. I thi…think…its…m…m…my…pinkie…s…sense!"

Twilight reached Pinkie and tried to help her up, but she couldn't get ahold of the shaking pony.

"I...it must…b…b…be…a d…doozy!" Pinkie said.

Twilight didn't know what to do. If there was one thing she could never understand about Pinkie Pie, it was her Pinkie Sense. How did it work? How did it occur? She had tried to answer these questions for herself before but had only gotten pain and misery from the experience. While she had come to accept its existence, she still found it hard to comprehend.

"Are you sure Pinkie? Do you know what it could be?" She asked.

"D…don't worry." Pinkie stuttered. "I think i…its going away." Her shaking stopped and she immediately hopped back up on all fours. "There! All clear now!"

Twilight just stared at her. "Sooo what was the doozy?"

Pinkie put a hoof to her chin and pondered. "I don't really know. Nothing weird or unexpected happened. Maybe it was a false alarm!"

"Well great." Twilight said reassured. "Well, let's get back to work." She went into the kitchen with her saddlebag to fetch a few snacks for the trip. The train ride would be long and tedious, and she figured she would want a little something to nibble on on the trip. She spent a few minutes making a couple of daffodil sandwiches for lunch the next day. She also had some food left over still from the party the night before, mainly cookies and cupcakes. She decided to throw in a few of them as well, just in case she developed a sweet tooth.

Once she was done in the kitchen she turned towards the living room and walked over to the coffee table. The gem was still sitting in the center, its black form glistening in the light of the afternoon sun seeping in through the windows.

As Twilight headed over to the table she heard another thump from behind her. She turned to see Pinkie wiggling on the floor again. She let out a frustrated groan. "Pinkie! How many more times is this going to happen?"

"I…I don't know Tw…Twilight!" Pinkie stuttered. "I c…c…can't control them!" She tried to get up but her trembling caused her to fall back onto the library floor. This wave was worse than the last one.

Twilight turned back to the gem. I don't have time to worry about Pinkie's so called doozy right now. She thought to herself as she reached for the gem. She grasped it in her hoof and pulled.

But nothing happened. "What the-?" She couldn't move the gem. It was like someone had come along and glued the stone to the coffee table. She put both hooves on it and pulled with all her might but to no avail.

What in Equestria is going on? Twilight thought to herself as she stared at the stone, its alien shape mocking her.

Twilight heard Pinkie call from behind her. She didn't turn, though. Her mind was deep in thought.

Is Pinkie pulling another prank on me? Did she glue the gem to the table somehow? She asked herself as she examined the surface, looking for any sign of a Pinkie prank. She found nothing.

"Maybe a levitation spell will work?" she thought to herself.

Pinkie finally managed to stand up on all fours and was now looking around the library. The second tremble wave had passed. Still, nothing strange had happened. She frantically looked around the room. Nothing was out of place or broken.

Why is this happening to me? What's the doozy? Pinkie asked herself. Suddenly her eyes zeroed in on Twilight. She noticed that she was staring at the stone on the table. Before she could speak Twilight's horn began to glow, a purple aura forming around it.

Pinkie's eyes then darted to the gem, then back to Twilight. Her Pinkie sense returned. It was the strongest wave yet.

"TWILIGHT WAIT!" Pinkie screamed. She lunged for the unicorn, but was too late.

She collided with the purple mare just as Twilight's spell made contact with the gem. Twilight yelped. "Pinkie Pie. What in Equestria-?" The gem suddenly rose up in the air and a brilliant dark blue glow illuminated from it,engulfing the two mares. Both ponies gasped as a bright light filled the room. It shown out the windows of the library like the flood lights of a light house in a stormy sea.

Both ponies screamed as they felt a cold powerful energy wrap around their bodies. Twilight felt a strong magical jolt at the base of her horn before losing all connection to her magic. Then suddenly, silience.

The glow died away, disappearing as quickly as it had formed. Everything returned to normal in the library, but there was no sign of Twilight, Pinkie Pie, the saddlebag, or the gem. The only sounds were those of the calls of the late afternoon birds outside of the windows.


End file.
